Brian And Stewie In Oz
by kifferdeal
Summary: Brian and stewie are transported to oz. When Brian takes the Ruby Collar the wicked witch of the West hunts the two down. Also staring Peter as the Scarcrow, Joe Swanson as the Tin man, and Chris as the Lion.
1. Chapter 1

At The Psychiatrist's office. Brian was lying on the couch and the doctor was sitting in a Lazy-Boy with a clipboard was in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Well Brian, it sounds like You need a vacation.' said the doctor.

"A Vacation? I Can't take a Vacation. Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, and Stewie need me."

"Do they Brian? I think your family can to very well without you. I'm not trying to be mean Brian."

"Huh, That makes a little sense alright I do it."

"That's Good Brian" The Doctor looked at his watch. "Well Time is up Brian I am canceling Our appointment for next week so you can have a full week of rest and relaxation." They shuck hands And Brian drove back to The Griffin House hold. Chris and Peter were taking down the Easter Decorations. Lois was bringing out lemonade.

"Peter I wish You would take down the decorations like a normal man?" she asked.

"Now Lois if I did That then I wouldn't be ...Uhhhh."

"Oh Peter"

"Maybe" Just then Brian came home and saw Stewie on the roof.

"Huh I wonder he is up to"

"Excellent, the machine is ready. I can take an villain out of a story and battle him myself. I need to get stronger in order to take U.N. By force." Just the Brian joined him on the roof.

"What the hell Do you think your doing? You cant take the Villain out of the story book that would ruin the book."

"Shut up Dog I can do what ever i want" just then a rain drop landed on Stewie's he. "What the Duce. It's Raining but it never rains in Quahog."

"Lets get inside, Mutant." when they went inside the news has on.

"This is Tom Tucker with an urgent he have a tornado warning for Quahog Rhode Island. We can not stress that this is very rare right Diane?"

"That's right Tom for safety reasons people are ordered to stay inside their basements and if you don't have a basement our apologies if you are pulled into a vortex" Brian and Stewie looked at each other in terror.

"What the hell do they mean a tornado"

"Shut up and lets get down stairs"

"Wait my machine I can just leave it out in the open in this weather." Stewie ran back to the roof. Brian went after him. They got on the roof and saw the funnel cloud was near. Brian and Stewie grabbed the machine and went back inside the house. They were on the way back to the basement when Chris's door fell on Brian. Knocking him out cold. Stewie tried to drag him to the basement, But Meg's door fell on him and knocked him out. The Second floor was lifted in to the sky. What kind of adventure will Brian and Stewie encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In oz

A few minutes later Brian Woke up to find the Second floor house somewhere else. A strange place he never seen before. He tried to wake up Stewie. "Come on, wake up shrimp." Stewie woke up with the sudden shock in his eyes.

"What the Duce? Where Are we?" He Said

"I don't know" said Brian "but, lets go find out" they walked in Chris's room and the evil Monkey came out and looked for Chris. Seeing that he wasn't there The monkey returned into Chris's closet. "So Chris was right all along"

Brian and Stewie Crawled out the window to find feet under the half of house.

"Oh My God we killed someone"

"Oh How Delightful, well one down and nine hundred ninety-nine Billion, Nine hundred ..." Before Stewie finished his sentence One Thousand little Stewie look a likes came out to calibrate some thing, and were coming towards Brian and Stewie.

"Who are all of you" Said Brian.

"Oh good god, The Dog And I Are In The Twilight Zone, Because were not in Quahog anymore. "

"Well actually your in Munchkin land" Said the Stewie in the mayor outfit " I am Mayor Stewart I."

"Look we are so sorry that we killed one of you it was.." said Brian

"No, No, You didn't kill one of us. You killed the wicked witch of the East."

" What do you think this is Oz." The Munchkins nod their heads. " We aren't in oz right now are we?" They nodded.

"Im not just looking in One thousand Mirrors am I ?" they shook their heads. No sooner had the done that a Small Twister came towards them. "Brian look another twister." Then Munchkins looked up.

"That's not a twister. That's the sister of the wicked witch" said the mayor.

"I she Wicked too? " asked Brian.

" Oh No, No, No. She is one of the good ones. Just tell her the truth and she will be all right." Just then the witch landed, and she looked like Lois.

"Lois, What are you doing here?" Asked Brian

"Lois, Im sorry but that is not my name. my name is Katipo One"

" Oh I'm sorry you look like my friend Lois" all of the sudden a large flame was behind them and an ugly woman went rushing over to the dead witch

"Who the Duce is that?" Asked Stewie

\" That is one of my other sister the Wicked Witch of West."

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the east? was it you Baby?"

" No he didn't look it was an accident"

"Well my Poochy I can Cause Accidents"

" I like to see you Try, you old Hag" stated Stewie

"Perhaps after a Baby Burger"

"Hilda, aren't you for getting the slippers."

"The slippers! Yes, The slipper! " She went to retrieve the slippers, but the vanished and were transformed into a Collar around Brian's neck. " Give me those- I mean that- back right now. Or i will"

"You will what You have no power in this part of the land. Be gone Hilda."

"Very well I will go, but You Two just try to stay out of my way. I'll Get you my Pretty, And your little baby too. Ha Ha Ha" She left the way she came. Katipo turn to Brian and Stewie.

"Well you two good luck. Oh by the way follow the yellow brick road if you want to find the wizard of gigity"

"Wait the wizard of gigity?" Brian asked

"Yes he is the wizard of Oz, but he prefers the term Gigity. Oh well Bye" In a flash Katipo was gone. Brian and Stewie looked at each other with nervous smile.

"Well that was brief information."

"You Can say that again"

"Well that was.."

"Finish that sentence and I'm crapping triple for you. Now lets go back to my room I need to get some supplies. the two of them went back to Stewie's room Stewie Grabbed him Mind control device, his ray gun, his frozen carbonate gun, a baggie full of cheerios, and a few diapers. Brian and Stewie went to follow the yellow brick road, but they saw a Red brick road as well.

"Say where does that road go" asked Brian

"Well the red brick road leads to the other problem in oz The Gnome King. But that is a different story please stick with this one, dog and Baby." said the mayor Munchkin.

So with those words Brian and Stewie are on there away off on another adventure, and who knows what mystical people they would meet on the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who the duce will meet huh?"

Huh? Stewie you meet a lot of the Characters of the Wizard of oz . Duh That why its called "Brian and Stewie go to Oz" Wait a second how are you talking to me.

"Im Sorry Your Right I should let you Write the story

Thank you


	3. The Three

Chapter 3:The Three

Brian and Stewie were walking down the yellow brick road, when they came a cross a corn field.

"Do you really think that any of this stuff would work on the wicked witch?" Asked Brian

"Well , Dog, If it works on the U.S. Senate and The President it could work on the witch. By the way, Why did you get the special item. I thought that the Human gets it. " stated Stewie.

"In the book she does , I don't know but does it look nice"

Huh, well it looks like your own collar except Sparkly" Just then his stomach started to growl. " I say My tummy's rumbling. Oh look corn." Stewie went to go get some. When Brian looked ahead and saw Two Crows picking on a Scarecrow.

"Hey look scare crow you got something on you" Said Crow number one.

"Where?" Asked the Scarecrow.

"Right here" he pecked at the Scarecrow's Shoulder

"Hey you freak-in bastard, Get off me"

"Oh But Why your so comfy and cozy Plus What is Two plus two." asked the second Crow.

"Um! Three?"

" You are so much fun"

"I'm Not having fun"

"We Know , But We Are" stated the first Crow. the two crows continued to pick on or peck at the Scarecrow.

" This is the last straw" said the Scarecrow.

"No it isn't i see one right here"

"Oh look There is another one."

"Hey leave him alone" The crows looked around and saw Brian standing there.

"Hey, Snoopy, Beat it" just then Stewie arrived.

"Hey look Marty It Snoopy and Charlie Brown"

"Who the hell do you think you are, the crows of God" stated Stewie as he and Brian threw corn as the two birds and the flew off . Brian and Stewie went to check on the Scarecrow. "excuse me but are you all right."

"Well it was a good thing you two came along because i was going to kick their asses. Well thanks for the help."

"Well Why Don't you bloody scare them a way? I mean isn't it you job." asked Stewie

"I don't know! I don't have a brain"

"You don't have a what"

"I was made without one"

"Then how can you talk if you haven't got a bloody brain. Brian do you understand this?"

"Not Really. but we should take him with us to see the wizard but the trick is to get him down from that cross" They untied the Scarecrow and the three continued to walk down the road when the came upon a group of apple trees. Still hungry Stewie went in the area and grabbed an apple and the tree grabbed his foot.

"What do you thing you doing you could be eating my child" said the Tree.

"What the Deuce? A talking Tree."

"Maybe if you would have asked me i might have said it is all right, but no you have to grab it."

"Look I was hungry"

"I was hungry, I was hungry, Well if i was hungry I'd want eat you but I would ask if it was alright"

"Excuse my little friend here he has know manners. However the apple trees in our area don't talk. So if you could let him go..." Brian tried to explain

"Well it's still no excuse we have a reputation to keep. Im sorry you seem like a good person Dog. But unfortunately he has to pay the penalty." Stewie pulled out his bazooka.

"Alright put me down or I will shoot, and cause the biggest forest fire in Oz." The tree dropped Stewie. Stewie fire the bazooka and nothing happened " What the duce? No ammo?" Brian, Stewie, and the Scarecrow ran in three different directions. Apple were being thrown ant them In the mist of all the apple harvesting, Brian found a man made out of tin.

"Guys over here it looks like this guy need a recharge" Brian looked around and saw a button on him that said press me. Brian pushed the button, and the man came to life. The first thing he said was

"Make way I'm a cop. Oh Thank you so much I was frozen there for eternity. Be cause I have a bad Battery "

"Why Don't you go by a new one?" Asked Stewie as he and Scarecrow came closer.

"Because I have no heart. And without a heart I can't care about catching the crook. "

"Well we're going to see the Wizard. Maybe you like to come too" said scarecrow.

"Well do you know the way to emerald city?"

"Not really, I have no Freakin Brain"

"And me and the kid are not from around here"

" Well I guess I will come along for the ride" The Tin Man rolled out in a wheelchair.

"Your handicapped to?"

" Oh yeah, But that is a different story." so the four were on there way into a scary jungle. In the middle of the jungle they had to rest.

"Who Knew the Emerald City was This long" stated Brian

"I did. But you probably knew that." Suddenly the found a log to rest on. The all sat on the log. Suddenly Stewie started to raise up in the air.

"What the duce? Ah a Lion!"

"Ahh A Baby. Oh leave Me alone" the lion ran around them Scared have to death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death: Oh a wise crack about me huh

Me: No Death No offence

Death: Your on my list

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, the lion was running around in circles and Stewie grabbed on for dear life. Suddenly the lion stopped and stated "Get Off My Tail." He flung Stewie of his tail and Threw his wallet at Brian.

"Here, there is my wallet but don't hurt me Please."

"Why in the hell would we want to do that?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Because you work for the witch of the west like the other critters. of this particular jungle."

" I Assure you we do not work for that old hag." stated Stewie. Just then the witch appeared in front of them.

"Well, Well, Well, The three of you are planning to help these two out. Well don't or I will put all of you on my list. You, Scarecrow, Will be torched..."

"Oh I hate Freakin fire."

"You Tin Man Will be made in to a ship, And you Lion Will be Supper, and i just love lion nuggets." Lion fainted. Brian and the other ran to his aid.

"You can't do that to any of them You don't have the Bloody Power." The witch picked up Stewie with her mind and threw him into a tree. Stewie was out.

"Consider that Warnning to the Five of you." she left .Brian went to pick up his fallen companion.

"Well Good-bye and Good Luck" said Lion. The tin man grabbed him by the tail and dragged him along for the ride.


	4. The poppies and the fieldmice

**Chapter 4 **

**the poppies and the field mice**

On there way out of the forrest Stewie finally woke up. Brian, the scarcrow the tinman and the lion were all sleeping.

"Wake up damn you" stated Stewie . The five of them walk out of the forrest in to a poppy field.

"what the hell is this" said the scarrcrow

"it look like a flower field" stated brian," but why im not so sure"

"oh for god sake it was in the bloody book" stewie "my god people theses days they just don't read anymore" the five of them desided to go across the field

"um no f###ing way, find other way around because im not going into that field'

Stewie you read the book right.

"well yes but"

Well is there another way around.

"No I guess not"

"Besides…"

"Finish that sentence dog I dare you."( Stewie reaches in to his backpack and pulls out a gass mask.)"okay narator im ready" . So now the five of them cross the field .and even though stewie had a gas mask on he fell asleep I n the middle of the field. (stewie rips off his gas mask)

"what the blood hell do you…"stewie fell asleep.

"well I guess that what you get for cheating" said brian . he went to pick up stewie and then he fell asleep .

"what the hell are they doing, taking a nap."

"you know a nap doesn't sound too bad" stated the lion.

"lion run across the field" commanded the tinman. Lion did what he said

(lion is still standing there)

Ah-em I said lion did what he said

(lion is still there) "what did he say again"

"RUN" said the tinman (and narrator)

Lion finally did what the tinman said and ran.

"Scarrocrw can help me by picking up stewie while I pick up brian"

So the scarrcrow and the tinman walk throu the field carring Brian and Stewie however when they got to the edge of the field the scarrcrow tripped over lions tail . Lion fell a Sleep

The tinman and scarecrow were some what success ful of getting the others out of there but only Stewie and Brian .

"Well those two are safe "

"yeah but not friekin lion haw are we going to rescue him he is too heavy for us."

In the mist of those two talking a little mouse with a pink beanie hat was bieng chased by a cat with freckles

"get away from me Niel"

"sorry Queenie but your going to be lunch "

The mouse and the cat were running around the two standing members of the party.

"party"( the four charactors start to dance out of the blue to _get it started _for _**black eyed peas**_, in the middle of the dance the tinman accedently silces off Niel head with his axe)

"oops"

"what the hell you just friekin killed a cat"

"I didn't mean to it was an accedent"

Don't worry belive it or not there is a cat in the book that gets killed buy the tinman

"we' ll then come wasn't in the movie"

If I went by the movie Kaputie one woun't be in my story

"oh ok carry on"

"peter why give up"

"if Lois doesn't have a role in this thing she'd kill me"

"oh thank you for saving me form that flea infested feline." Said the mouse "I am the queen of the field mice"

"whoa it a good thing you killed that cat. "

"To you two we all owe a debt"

"well I don't think you can realy help"

"yeah you guys too small to help"

"I tell you we ar not what do you need help with"

"We have a friend in the poppy field that we have to get out"

"yeah because all of you are too small"

"who is your friend"

"A heavy Lion"

The queen calleed one milliion field mice to help pull out the lion

"okay that was our debt to you"

"It would have been"

"had we asked you but we didn't you did that on your own"

The queen mouse left in a huff and left the sceen brian and lion woke up

"did I make it"

"not quite but you were close"

"whoo-hoo I was close"

Brian turned around and saw the emerald city .

"Guys were here"

Just then stewie woke up

"you bloody tricked me "

You were cheating. And besides toto is the first to fall asleep

"he be bloody toto I should be dorthy"

Okay, stewie if you want to be dorathy.


End file.
